<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tetra headcanons............................... by Coldaker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538486">Tetra headcanons...............................</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldaker/pseuds/Coldaker'>Coldaker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arcturus family bonding [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Puyo Puyo (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, might as well be original work me and a friend developed this whole species by ourselves, some Things have happened yknow, thank you fierce, they also helped with these ocs !!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldaker/pseuds/Coldaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a headcanon dump for the tetra crew and their extended family that i made because cringe culture is dead<br/>i wanna fit them in an ACTUAL STORY but i have no ideas if you have any please hand them over<br/>will be interspersed with lots of headcanons for their species and society ofc and they will be either explained right there or marked with an *</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ex/OC, Ex/Wye (past), Kay/Ampersand, OC/OC, Ringo Ando/Maguro Sasaki/Tee, Theta/Eleven, magurintee only implied, make no mistake though there is a reason its past please do not go in thinking youll like her</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arcturus family bonding [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. introduction and question area</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HI i made a bunch of extended family for the tetra crew because cringe culture is dead<br/>ill be talking abt them here................<br/>again lots of hcs interspersed but i will explain them<br/>next chapter will probably be a basic rundown of biology and society<br/>ill publish chapters as i draw the characters !!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Species and Society</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>species, planet, and society headcanons. like it says<br/>theres definitely some i forget but if something not here is brought up later i'll explain</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PLANET</p><p>-They live on seven planets, called Carmine, Amber, Flaxen, Vert, Cyan, Ultramarine, and Amaranthine. They form the Alexey belt.</p><p> </p><p>-Three seasons- rainy, dry, and humid. They aren’t used to the cold, as it really doesn’t happen much.</p><p> </p><p>-26 hours in a day. Only about 8 hours of full daylight, sunrise and sunset last about 4 each, and night lasts 10.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>SOCIETY</p><p>-their government is a series of representatives. Each of the lands have their own council that is responsible for decisions and a leader figure who holds more power. When deciding something extending to more than just one world, every council meets and has a vote, the votes of the lesser representatives are worth less than the leaders. The only exception is the king or queen of Tetris, which does not have to actively keep tabs on the world, but holds the power to challenge a decision and send it back to be voted again. The tetris royalty is supposed to be separated from council affairs as a safety net against corruption from the government. A single Council is usually made up of a few influential families, those who keep tabs on the less privileged to make sure they get a vote, and those who are more knowledgeable about space and the world they are on.</p><p> </p><p>-largely very prejudiced towards trans people, disable people, and men. Also people from cyan and amantharine, as they are seen as ‘lower’, or in Cyan’s case, downright dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>-they have an odd fixation on music</p><p> </p><p>APPEARANCE</p><p> </p><p>-mostly humanoid. Skin can range in colors the same way as humans, and can contain markings in their blood color. Very smooth</p><p> </p><p>-sometimes their markings GLOW!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>-eyes and hair usually a shade of their blood color but can also be closer to either parent’s color</p><p> </p><p>-their genetics are basically like mixing varying amounts of paint</p><p> </p><p>-ears slightly pointed</p><p> </p><p>BEHAVIOR</p><p> </p><p>-sleep for short intervals at a time, to make up for this they sleep more frequently. They’ll sleep practically anywhere soft</p><p> </p><p>-they purr!!!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>COURTING AND REPRODUCTION</p><p> </p><p>-most bisporus are aromantic, and thats seen as the norm. Some aren’t, however! They’re seen as odd, sure, but not discriminated against.</p><p> </p><p>-between non-aro bisporus, casual close contact is not common. Being especially close is seen as very intimate, kissing even moreso.</p><p> </p><p>-mating for love is very unusual. Most just have children because they think they have to. </p><p> </p><p>-2 or 3 children at a time most common. Sometimes 1 or 4, more than 4 very uncommon</p><p> </p><p>-newborns are vaguely comatose for a day or two after being born so they consider birthdays to be the day you awaken</p><p> </p><p>-ah. We are about to get into actual mating. This is the last point if you wanna stop here?? Its not explicit whatsoever (to humans at least) but it might be weird for some</p><p> </p><p>-Bisporus can technically reproduce asexually, however, most don’t really like to because socially, they like diverse types and blood colors. The reproduction sacs have different components, males and females both could TECHNICALLY mate with the same gender, but females have a higher concentration of one type while males have a higher concentration of the other, so there’s a higher success rate with different sex couples. The reproduction spores meet in the air and then attach to one of the parents, again, usually the male (if there is one) takes on this responsibility.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>